The present invention is generally related to medical treatments, and more particularly to interstitial Brachytherapy. Malignant tumors are often treated by surgical resection to remove as much of the tumor as possible. Radiation therapy can then be used to target the residual tumor margin. The radiation therapy can be administered through various methods including external-beam radiation, stereotactic radiosurgery, and permanent or temporary brachytherapy.
Brachytherapy is a radiation therapy in which a source of therapeutic rays is inserted into the body at or near a tumor or other proliferative tissue disease site. At least one breast brachytherapy radiation treatment begins with insertion of a cavity evaluation device into the resected cavity during the lumpectomy procedure. If it is later determined that the patient is to be given brachytherapy treatment then the cavity evaluation device is removed during an office visit and a brachytherapy catheter is inserted into the path through the tissue previously occupied by the cavity evaluation device. More particularly, the catheter shaft is inserted into the tissue so that a balloon disposed at the distal end of the shaft is positioned within the resected cavity. The balloon is then inflated and radioactive material is loaded into one or more lumens for delivery via the brachytherapy catheter. The brachytherapy catheter is removed upon completion of the treatment.